Mystic Millennium
by jensbuttonmoon
Summary: It's almost the turn of the century so what's happenign atthe crane's?


Mystic Millennium As the snow fell outside the bedroom window Lilith sighed contentedly , so here it was the year 2000 , and what an end she'd had to 1999 in the space of three months she had moved city , changed job and , well and now everything was different . Her mind wandered back the day she'd called Frasier to tell him she was moving to Seattle , his reaction had been much as she'd expected . The phone had rang several times then a familiar English voice had answered ;  
  
"Hello , Crane residence"  
  
"Hello Daphne is Frasier home its Lilith"  
  
"Yes Dr Sternin I know who it is just hang on and I'll see if he's around"  
  
After a lot of thinly muffled background noise and what she was sure was an insulting comment or two from Martin Frasier came on the line .  
  
"Lilith , to what do I owe this , well I'd like to say pleasure , but well to what do I owe this call ?"  
  
"I wanted to run something by you about a move I was thinking of making"  
  
"Really , thinking of joining the other Ice burgs in antarctica ?"  
  
Oh his attitude could make her so mad sometimes  
  
"Must you be so nasty Frasier ?"  
  
"I'm sorry , tell me about your move"  
  
"Well I've been offered a research post , and with Freddie now boarding I thought it would be just as easy for him to fly to Seattle for the school holidays"  
  
"Why where will you be that he couldn't spend the holidays with you ? Not that I'm complaining you understand"  
  
"Well you see Frasier that's why I'm calling , the job's at Seattle University , I'd be in Seattle"  
  
The scream he'd let out had nearly deafened her , but in the end he'd been extremely supportive . He'd helped her find an apartment , then helped her move in . He'd shown her all the best places to eat and the best museums and galleries . Then in mid November Freddie had come home , he was spending Christmas and the new year with a school friend in London so he had an earlier break to spend with his parents , both Frasier and Lilith took a weeks holiday and they spent the whole time together as a family , everything was perfect ! Then the evening arrived when Freddie had to leave , they took him to the airport together and then , still caught up in the euphoria of the week she'd asked if he wanted to come back to the apartment for dinner and he'd accepted . As they drove back she couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like had they not divorced . When they arrived at the apartment she went to the kitchen and started to prepare a salad . She was chopping tomatoes when Frasier her ; "It's been a marvellous week , hasn't it" he'd said  
  
"oh yes , it has . Frasier do you ever think what it would be like if we hadn't got divorced?"  
  
"Yeah , but then I think of the implications for world peace and snap out of it" He'd begun laughing but stoped abruptly when he realised she wasn't joking "Lilith , what are you saying ?"  
  
"Oh nothing really , I was just thinking what a wonderful week it has been and it hasn't been so bad living in the same city again , but then you're probably right , it would be easy to slip into something that wasn't right just because it was easy ."  
  
The evening had lived up to the rest of the week and by the end of it she had so wanted him to stay , she knew it was ridiculous that they were great at dating , sex and romance but when it came to a relationship they were bad for each other . So when he came behind her as she was loading the dish washer and pushed her hair away from her neck starting to kiss it softly she couldn't help herself and melted into his arms . They had made love like the used to in the early days , but the next day they had decided it was better that they just stay friends , that the excitement of the week with Freddie , the wine and the music had clouded their judgement . Then he left and it was two weeks before she heard from him again . Then out of the blue he called her wt the lab a week before Christmas , he'd said Martin was going away over new year with his lady friend and he was having a small gathering at his apartment on New Years eve . It would be small just Niles , Daphne and maybe Roz and Alice nut he would love for her to come . She'd agreed , well she told herself it was better than seeing the new millennium in on her own .  
  
The snow was still falling outside and she suddenly felt a shiver she reached for the blue bathrobe lying on the bed , her stomach started to rumble and she remembered how late she'd gotten to bed the night before . The snow had kept Roz and Alice at home so other than Frasier and Daphne it was only her and Niles . They had all talked the evening through and then Niles and Daphne had gotten into an intense came of chess and she and Frasier had moved to the couch , they'd talked and talked and she was pretty sure it was 3 am before she seen bed . So now she was thinking breakfast and headed to the kitchen to see what she could whip up .  
At the same time that Lilith was contemplating the snow Daphne was brewing coffee in Frasier's kitchen , her thoughts were taken up by the party the night before . She hadn't been looking forward to it , Dr Sternin was coming and she still had difficulty relating to her , but Dr Crane had been determined that she shouldn't spend the evening alone so it was a case of grin and bear it . But that wasn't the main thing she had to contemplate the night had taken an un expected turn . Roz and Alice hadn't been able to get there because of the snow storm that had taken hold so the evening had started as a little awkwardly sort of with her , Frasier , Niles and Dr Sternin staring at each other and the odd comment being passed from one to the other , then they had gotten on to the subject of chess , this was something she'd known allot about and after a heated exchange on the relative abilities of male and females in the game she had challenged Niles to a game . He'd accepted and that was when the night changed . Frasier and Dr Sternin seemed to become enthralled in their conversation and the game had begun .  
  
"Black or White?" She'd asked  
  
"Well now Daphne I think you should chose, ladies first" "Ok white then"  
  
""Shall we begin" Niles grin was so charming , it was the first time she'd really noticed it and as the game progressed she started noticing more little things she'd never seen before . The cute way he wrinkled his nose when he was puzzled , and when he rolled up his sleeves his arms were so muscular. She'd tried to keep her concentration on the game but wasn't really succeeding when she looked over at the couch and saw that Lilith was stretched out with her head resting on Frasier's lap and he was gently stroking her hair , "Come on Daphne" she had said to herself , "loose the game and switch venues" she was sure if she left them alone Frasier and Lilith may get one step closer to resolving the problems they still seemed to have . She remembered the look on Frasier's face when he came home the morning after Freddie had gone back to school , it didn't take a brain surgeon to realise what had happened but yet to the best of her knowledge he hadn't called her until he was passing out invites for this get together.  
  
"Check mate!!" Niles said triumphantly  
  
"Oh! Best of three ?"  
  
"Sure just let me freshen my drink, and yours"  
  
"Ok and then lets move to the desk in my room" She whispered nodding toward Lilith and Frasier on the couch "give them a little privacy"  
  
She lifted the chess board and pieces and headed down the corridor , Niles was close behind with a fresh bottle of wine and 2 glasses they set up in the bedroom and resumed play .  
  
"Do you suppose your brother and Dr Sternin might get back together ?" She asked as they played  
  
"Well Frasier always maintains it will be a cold day in hell if they do , but I'm not so sure , I've seen them together in a couple of occasions over the last months and I think the old spark is there , you know when they first started dating he used to call me at ridiculous times simply to tell me she'd told him she loved him , or the way the dress she's worn highlighted her eyes or the way she a new fragrance made her smell . He worshipped her but some how they both soured a little in marriage he was continually making snide comments and she , well she just looked else where he was devastated . But I just don't know , in this situation it's like they're made for each other but when it come to anything more solid and they bring out the worst in each other"  
  
"Oh that's so sad if I found a man who loved me that much I'd fight to the death for the relationship ! Your move" "I guess it is"  
  
Niles had turned a little strange after that and his game had gone right off by the middle of the third game when she was once again wiping the floor with him she tried to break into his thoughts "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes , I'm fine I was just making a decision" "Well it better be good because I'm about to beat you so it has to be a good move" "It's not about the game , it's more of a personal decision . Daphne do you believe in the idea of fate ?"  
  
"Of course , you know I do , why do you ask?"  
  
"Well here it is two hours into the new Millennium and there are four people in this apartment all single and all , if you believe in fate destined to be here for one reason I was just wondering what it might be ?"  
  
"Oh I don't know that's not how fate works , it's only visible , in my opinion , to the people involved after the event , you know when you look back on a situation and say now I see why that happened or why I was there , then you know it was fate"  
  
It was at that moment that Daphnes life had changed for ever and now standing in the kitchen making coffee she proved her own point , looking back , she knew it was fate. But right now there were muffins in the toaster and coffee nearly ready . She couldn't help but think though what a pity it was that latter that night when Niles was preparing to leave that Lilith's coat wasn't on the rack were it had hung and Frasier appeared to have turned in without saying goodnight . Right now though breakfast was the most important thing on her mind , she was famished .  
  
While Daphne made coffee and Lilith contemplated the snow Niles at the same time was taking his regular morning shower , the water was refreshing him and the tiredness he had been feeling after such a late night was melting away , he had played three amazing games of chess with daphne but that wasn't the part of the evening that stuck with him now , he remembered how he'd longed to tell her how he felt , to make the new millennium his new start with her . They'd talked a lot about fate and also about Frasier and Lilith . He'd told Daphne how Frasier had been when he first met Lilith , and how that was a little of the Frasier they were seeing now . If there was one thing about his brother in his early courtship with Lilith he had been bold , he'd always wanted her to know that he worshipped her . Then when Daphne had said if some one worshipped her like that she'd never let them go he nearly felt that same courage Frasier must have had back then . He honestly believed that had they gone out into the sitting room and found that Lilith's belonging were still there and she and Frasier where together he'd have told Daphne there and then he thought of the whispered conversation they'd actually had  
  
"Oh , well" he'd said "it looks like Lilith has gone home"  
  
"It looks like it , but don't give up hope for them , the time obviously wasn't right I mean maybe the millennium isn't as mystical as we'd all like to believe"  
  
"Of course you're right Daphne" He'd lamely replied and then he'd kissed her very gently on the lips "I had a wonderful evening, you play a mean game of chess, Happy new year !"  
  
"You too" she'd said and then returned his kiss again so gently it hardly seemed real . Then he'd left . He headed for his car in the parking garage , he got in and put the key in the ignition , he began to think of all the other times he'd nearly told her , he thought of that night so long ago when the only thing that stopped him rom kissing her was the infernal clock he and Maris had bought , and about the snow ball and how she looked in that glorious red dress , and the way she'd felt in his arms . "you're a fool , Niles Crane" He said out loud , knowing tonight there was no one else to hear him . Now though the water was refreshing he reached out of the shower and tried to grab a towel but it wasn't in the usual place , he stepped out dripping on the mat and found it , he was really hungry and he started to think about breakfast , muffins and coffee floated in his minds eye and he quickly got dressed and headed for the kitchen .  
While the others where contemplating their lives Frasier was in a deep sleep as he lay among the twisted sheets dreaming of Lilith he seen her as she'd been when they first met , he remembered the way she smelt , the way he used to feel when she would whisper suggestive things in his ear when they were in the middle of Cheers and he would be aching to get her home and feel her body against his . He dreamt of their wedding day , the way he'd felt when he seen her and knew she was his , and he dreamt of when Freddie was born and how he felt he couldn't possibly love her more than he did at that moment and then his dream moved on , he remembered the night before when Niles and Daphne had been so intent on their game , he remembered thinking he hoped that maybe this was Niles night that now he might ring in the millennium by finally telling Daphne how he felt about her . But mostly he dreamt of the tenderness and intimacy that he and Lilith had shared , he knew Niles and Daphne had sensed it because the moved their game to Daphne's room leaving them alone . She'd been lying on his lap and now in his dream he saw her again as vividly as if he had turned back time . He saw her hair and he stroked it again and saw the smile that lit up her face . They'd talked for hours about their relationship , about what had gone wrong ;  
  
"I always loved you" She'd said "you realise that don't you ? , I think that in a lot of ways I still do , I'm still in love with you!"  
  
"And I with you , but is it worth the risk , we've only started to get beck some of the friendship we knew before things went wrong , do we really want to jeopardise that , I don't want to ever loose you from my life altogether , and lets face it we came close to that on more than one occasion"  
  
She'd stared deep into his eyes , so deep that he was sure she'd seen to the very depth of his soul , sure she'd seen the pain he was in , the longing he felt for her then when she spoke there were tears in her eyes , adding to his anguish , she so rarely cried  
  
"I can't imagine my life now without you either and if the only way we can ensure that is to remain friends then that's what we have to do" then she'd gotten up to leave , the pain he felt the was matched by the pain he now felt in his dreams , she'd gotten her coat and handbag and then at the door she'd kissed him , kissed him like only she could , the kind of kiss that made him want to lift her and carry her to the bedroom , that made him want to show her how much he still loved her , and then she was gone .  
  
Frasier tossed and turned unwilling to wake up in his dreams the door bell rang and when he answered it she was standing there with out her coat or bag, just standing in his dream he asked her why she'd come back  
  
"Because I think it's worth the risk!" she said "Do you ?" He didn't answer her just swept hr off the ground and carried her to his bed , they made love like it was the first time again , touching feeling kissing the familiar and yet for so long unexplored parts of each others bodies , no one was in control they each gave and took equally and when they were finished they lay exhausted in each others arms . Frasier woke up and reached his hand to the other side of the bed , it was empty , he lay back and sighed then deciding that there was only one thing for it he got up and hunted for his bathrobe to go get some breakfast .  
Daphne was laying out the coffee and muffins she'd made on the dinning room table when she spotted someone approaching from the direction of Frasier's room , but before she could acknowledge that she'd seen them she felt a pair of arms around her waist , she turned and kissed him ,  
  
"Breakfast?" she asked  
  
"Oh yes please" he replied  
  
"Is there enough for me" came another voice Daphne turned to see who it was ,  
  
"Oh" she replied "Of course but I didn't realise you were here I thought you'd left last night"  
  
"I came back , some unfinished business , and from what I can see you finished some business of your own last night"  
  
"Yes" Daphne replied glancing at him sitting on the chair beside her  
  
"Is the coffee on" Frasier said as he joined the others at the table "Niles , I thought you'd gone home when I came out to let Lilith in last night your car keys were gone"  
  
"The car wouldn't start"  
  
"Oh where did you sleep?"  
  
Niles and Daphne exchanged glances and Frasier gave them a smile that said say no more , but Niles explained that the he had sat in the car and contemplated the lost opportunities he had seen come and go with Daphne , that ha decided he'd just missed another one but when he put the keys in the car it wouldn't start , so he had to come back to the apartment , he'd started to tell daphne how he felt and she'd stopped him , she knew and she felt the same way , and here they were on the 1st January 2000 announcing that they were as of today officially a couple .  
  
"Well" said Lilith taking Frasier's hand "So are we"  
  
Daphne looked at Niles kissing him lightly on the lips "See" she said "Fate will always find a way, and I guess you could say it was a mystic millennium after all" 


End file.
